


shop 'till you drop

by VexedVixen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Grocery Shopping, Harassment, Just flirting really, Kinda?, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10288211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedVixen/pseuds/VexedVixen
Summary: Reaper runs into someone unexpected at the grocery store and decides to help them out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I re-wrote this fic like three times please enjoy it
> 
> I'm posting this a little late and I'm the only one who edited it sooooo 
> 
> Note: If I ever italicize something, it's either for emphasis or for something being said in another language. The text should usually make it clear if it's for emphasis or language. This will probably be true for all my other fics unless I note it differently in them.

Reaper hated grocery shopping. He hated going out in public. He hated busy towns and cities. He hated busy stores full of people who would stare. Reaper hated it all, but it had to be done. So, every now and then he donned less leather, belts, and shotguns, and headed out. There were only a few stores downtown he could shop at with his mask on. Go to some upscale, organic grocery store and he would get the cops called on him when all he wanted to do was buy some bread and eggs. It was always simple enough: go in, get everything on the list, ignore the gawking, pay, and get out. As for today, much like the all the missions he and Widowmaker went on together, it did not go as planned.

Reaper was in the bread aisle, opting between wheat or white when it happened. He shrugged before throwing both loaves into his shopping cart and heading to the next aisle. Reaper was not paying attention, looking down at his list, when someone ran into his cart.

“Oh, sorry! I did-” and a gasp cut them off.

Reaper looked up and found his eyebrows raising in disbelief.

“Reaper?” It was Genji Shimada of all people. He had startled and backed up a step. Even with his visor on, it was clear the cyborg was staring. “What are you doing here?” 

"Shopping,” Reaper responded dully, still unmoving.

Genji had figured as much. It was just so odd. It had never crossed his mind that he might actually run into Reaper at the store, though. Genji was about to say something else, but a shout cut him off, “Aw, c’mon, sweet cheeks, where ya going?”

Genji hunched his shoulders at the shout and his grip on his plastic shopping basket increased tenfold. Reaper noticed and turned his head to glance down the aisle Genji had just come from. A group of five men were following behind the cyborg at a leisurely pace. They were all pretty young looking, none of them could be any older than twenty-four. They walked liked they owned the place, eyes and attitudes daring anyone else to get in their way. Reaper did not like the looks of any of them and he was probably right to judge based on Genji’s body language alone. Reaper narrowed his eyes behind his mask before turning back to Genji, questioning.

“Excuse me,” was all the cyborg said and tried to briskly walk past Reaper.

Reaper would later blame bad instincts or something stupid like that, but something made him reach out and grab Genji’s forearm, stopping the cyborg.

Genji froze for a second before giving a small tug, but the other did not let up. “Reaper,” he warned quietly. “Let go.”

"Are they bothering you?”

The question surprised Genji. “What?”

Reaper released his arm, but Genji did not move, staring at Reaper. So, he repeated, “I said, are those brats _harassing_ you?”

Hesitating, Genji glanced between Reaper and the approaching group twice before giving the smallest of nods.

That was all Reaper needed. As soon as the men came to the end of the aisle, he turned to face the group and growl, “Are you brats harassing my friend?”

"Shit, man, I don’t see a sign on her saying she’s the property of the Grim Reaper,” one of the men jeered with a smirk.

Reaper took a step forward and again growled, “He’s male and he’s with me, so you little shits can piss right off.”

The one with dark hair and a pitifully small moustache took a step back, hands up. “Hey, hey, easy dark an’ gloomy, I didn’t know! Had I known the bot was a guy I wouldn’t had bothered to begin with!”

"You’re too picky anyway, Lorenzo,” one of his friends commented with a snort. “All bots are technically the same, regardless of what they say. I got no problems with it.” He sent Genji a wink, who bristled and spat something in Japanese.

Reaper singled him out immediately. “I said fuck off, blondie,” he snarled, jabbing the guy in the chest harshly. “You really do not want to make me repeat myself.”

“Reaper,” Genji cut in. “ _Do not_ make a scene, please.”

The blond one scoffed, “Oh my god, Reaper? Really? That is so fucking-”

Reaper grabbed him easily, cutting him off. Pulling the guy close, he simply snapped, “Come near us again and you will regret it.” He pushed the blond away and turned around to walk back over to Genji and his cart. Reaper grabbed his cart and started to push it away, making sure to lightly knock Genji in the arm with his elbow.

Genji got the cue and immediately followed, sticking close to Reaper’s side. They passed a few aisles before the cyborg looked behind them, checking to make sure they were not being followed. He was relieved to find they were not. Genji then turned to look back at Reaper with a slight tilt of his head. He had to ask, “Why did you do that?”

Reaper just grunted, “You were being harassed.”

Genji still did not believe it. “Yes, but I am still with Overwatch. Why would you help me?”

“Just because I’ve murdered a few Overwatch agents and think the whole organization sucks ass, doesn’t mean I think anyone deserves to receive sexual harassment. No one does, Talon, Overwatch, or otherwise.”

Genji actually stopped walking, gawking at Reaper. When Reaper turned his cart into another aisle, the cyborg was quick to snap out of it and follow. “Thank you,” he told Reaper.

Reaper did not say anything in return at first. He stopped next to the frozen breakfast goods, staring at the frozen waffles as if deciding which brand he got was one of the most important decisions today. When he finally picked a box and threw it into his cart, Reaper said to Genji simply, “Walk with me.”

Genji titled his head in confusion again, not understanding.

“Those punks probably haven’t left the store. They could still be following you. Stick with me.”

Genji was in disbelief. “You… you want me to continue my shopping with you?”

“So, those shits don’t try anything else, yeah.”

“I can handle myself just fine. I just did not want to cause a scene inside the store, but…” Genji trailed off, still puzzled. “Why would you even offer to do that? I appreciate your offer to help, but-but that is just really unusual for you.”

Reaper ignored the question. “What do you have left to get?” he asked, pointing at Genji’s basket.

Genji looked down into his basket for a few seconds. “I just need to get a birthday card.”

That sparked a little curiosity, but Reaper just grunted, turning his cart around and walking away.

Genji hesitated for a second, weighing his options, before just sighing and deciding to follow Reaper. They walked to the card aisle, where Genji took a few minutes to glance through the cards before picking one. They then headed to the produce aisle so Reaper could grab some peppers, tomatoes, and lettuce. The two were mostly quiet as they went about their shopping. It was a bit awkward, after all. They were both also pleased to not see the group of troublemakers anywhere again. Once finished, they each paid and headed out to the parking lot.

Genji was intent on following to help Reaper put his groceries away. It was the least he could do. “Wow,” Genji said when they reached Reaper’s car. “A BMW convertible. Not exactly the type of car I would think you would drive, Reaper.”

“It’s Widow’s,” Reaper grumbled. “I have a bike, not a car. She lets me borrow it sometimes.”

“Ah,” Genji said, watching as Reaper popped the trunk open.

When Genji started to help Reaper load groceries, Reaper spoke up, “You don’t have to help, you know.”

“As long as you do not intend to shove me in the trunk and kidnap me, it is the least I could do after what you did,” Genji insisted.

Reaper actually let out a light chuckle at that. “Tempting, now that you mention it.”

Genji faked being aghast. “Why, I would be very upset if you did. I would miss our surprise party if you did, you villain.”

“Throwing parties, are we? Perhaps that’s why you Overwatch lot can never seem to stop Talon.”

“Rude. Nothing wrong with having a little fun every once in a while, you know.”

“Mm, perhaps I could drop by, then.”

Genji rolled his eyes and snorted, “No.”

“You sure? Got a couple grenades I’m sure this Overwatch agent would _love._ ”

Genji stopped. “Do you not realize who…” he trailed off when it dawned on him that Reaper did not know _who_ was having a birthday. “I-I figured you knew,” the cyborg said quietly. “I did not want you getting… agitated in the store, so I did not talk about it.”

Reaper raised an eyebrow beneath his mask. 

Genji hesitated before telling Reaper, “Jesse. Jesse’s birthday is tomorrow.”

Reaper stopped now, too. “Oh.” He felt a flurry of several emotions flare up. He was very close to asking another question or snarling, but with a loud inhale and exhale of breath, Reaper held his tongue. They should not talk about Jesse McCree. Now was not the time.

Genji was about to say something else, but a wolf whistle had him freezing up. He cursed under his breath.

Reaper turned to see the same group of hooligans they had seen in the store gathered around a truck a few cars down. “Them again,” he growled.

Blondie let out another whistle from his place on the hood of the car. “Hey, sweet cheeks, you _sure_ you don’t want a piece ‘a this?” The rest of the group laughed and whistled. “I could show you a much better time than that Hot Topic reject over there!”

Reaper growled to Genji, “You want me to-”

“-No,” Genji interrupted, holding his hand up. He sighed as he set his groceries down on the ground. “I have this. Tell me, Reaper, do you see any security cameras around here?”

“Uh.” Reaper looked around. “Up on that lamppost over there.”

In seconds, Genji had shuriken in his hands and launched them into the camera, breaking it. “Reaper, would you mind watching my groceries?” the cyborg then asked a little too sweetly.

"Nope.”

“Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me a moment.”

Reaper had never seen Genji move so fast. He leaned against his car as he watched Genji promptly beat up the five men for their harassment. The cyborg did not use any shuriken and he did not have his blades with him, so there was little blood aside from all the broken noses. Not exactly Reaper’s style as he would have pulled his shotguns out, but this was Genji’s fight. He used the word “fight” loosely, too. It was more of an all-out pummeling as none of the thugs were able to lay a finger on Genji. Reaper had to let out an impressed whistle when Genji finished and all five men lay on the ground, unconscious.

“I’d be lying if I said that display didn’t turn me on a little,” Reaper rasped lowly, amused.

“Yes, well,” Genji said as walked back over to the car. “Perhaps if you were actually still apart of Overwatch I would be able to, ah, help you with that, yes?”

Reaper chuckled lightly again before slyly asking, “Oh, that an offer?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not,” Genji replied, just as sly.

“If that’s the case, then perhaps Overwatch wouldn’t be as bad as I thought.” Reaper closed the trunk to his car after he loaded the last of his groceries. He leaned against his car once more before asking Genji, “Where are you parked?”

“I cannot drive,” Genji admitted. “I took a bus and walked here.”

Reaper was a quiet a moment before offering, “You want a lift?”

Genji outright laughed at that. “Ah, you mean so you can actually kidnap me? Or so I can lead you right back to my base?”

Reaper shrugged, smirking beneath his mask. “Can’t say it wasn’t worth a shot.”

Genji shook his head, grinning beneath his own visor as well. He reached down to pick up his shopping bags and then pull the birthday card out. He held the card out to Reaper. “Would you like to sign the card I got for Jesse?”

Reaper lost his smirk and stared. “Why… why would you want me to sign that?”

Genji shrugged. “Jesse might appreciate it.”

Reaper sneered, “I doubt it.” Genji seemed to deflate a little and pulled his hand back, but Reaper reached out and snatched the card away, snapping, “Give me that.” He pulled a pen out of his jacket and scribbled something small in the corner of the card. Reaper then shoved the card back into Genji’s chest. “Good luck explaining to him how you even got my signature.”

Genji pocketed the card once more, smiling again. “I will take care of it.” He stared at Reaper for another minute. “You know, it is hard to tell if you were being serious or not about giving me a lift. I would like to believe you are. That, and how you helped me in the store… It makes me think that perhaps you are not as lost as everyone thinks you are, Reaper,” the cyborg said sincerely.

Reaper was stunned into silence.

Genji started to turn away, but kept his gaze on Reaper. “Take care.” The cyborg nodded once in goodbye before finally walking away.

Reaper watched the Overwatch agent leave. He contemplated following Genji or attempting to kidnap him. Either would be useful to him, but after a moment Reaper got into his car and started it, deciding not to do anything but go back home. His milk was getting warm.


End file.
